


A Dance And A Kiss

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi and Trip's first date. (08/29/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi nervously shifted the scarf from draped around her neck, to tied around her waist like a belt, then around her head to hold her hair back. She sighed and pulled it out of her hair, biting her lip and staring at her reflection. "I'm acting like a teenager about to go out her first date," she said, though a smile started spreading across her face. "Well, it is a first date," she added.

There was a knock on her door and her eyes widened. She quickly took the scarf and put it back in her hair, using it to tie her hair in a loose ponytail. After one more quick look in the mirror to make sure she looked alright in her red slacks and black tank top, she turned and opened the door, smiling at the site of Trip in a blue t-shirt and black slacks. "Only problem with a dance, no one has anything dressy," she said.

Trip stumbled over his words for a minute, then smiled. "You look just fine, Hoshi," he told her.

Then he pulled a cluster of cloth flowers from behind his back. "Hydroponics doesn't have any flowers in bloom, but...I had this, so..."

Hoshi smiled and took them from him. "They're beautiful," she said, silently making a note to make him tell her why he had cloth flowers in his quarters later.

"So are you."

Hoshi gently slid the flowers in a vase that was right over her bed. "So I'll see them right before I go to bed every night," she said.

"You ready?" Trip asked.

"Only if you're ready to swing me around the dance floor."

"Anytime, darlin', anytime," Trip replied, holding out his arm.

"Then let's go," Hoshi agreed, slipping her arm through his.

* * *

"Well, I have to give them credit," Trip said a little later. "They pulled it off almost as good as I would have."

Hoshi laughed and lightly slapped his arm. "What would you have done 'better'?" she asked.

"Well, I would've..." Trip said, trailing off quickly. "Alright, they did better than I would have," he finally admitted.

"I better write this down, Trip Tucker admitting someone did a better job than him at something."

"That would be a first," Mayweather said as he walked over. "How are you feeling, Commander?"

"Right now? I'm feeling annoyed that everyone keeps asking me that," Trip replied, grinning.

"Other than that I'm fine. How else could I be with this gorgeous woman on my arm?"

"You know what would make me really happy?" Hoshi asked.

"What's that?" Trip replied.

"If you actually danced with me at this dance."

Trip laughed and shrugged towards Mayweather. "I can't resist her," he said as he let Hoshi pull him towards the rest of the people who were dancing. As they got out onto the floor, a fast paced swing began, and Trip started swinging Hoshi around the dance floor, his own smile growing everytime she laughed. "I love when you laugh," he said as the song ended and a slower one began.

"I do that alot when I'm with you," Hoshi replied, draping her arms around his neck.

"Then I must be doing something right," Trip said.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is this like a high school dance?" Hoshi asked a while later as she and Trip sat down with drinks. "All we're missing are streamers and a disco ball."

Trip laughed. "We do have the fruit punch down," he admitted. Then he grinned and leaned towards her, pulling a small flask from his pocket. "And we've got the troublemaker who wants to spike it."

Hoshi laughed. "You wouldn't!" she said.

"Dare me?"

"The Captain would kill you!"

"Hey, he gave me the Andorian Ale I've got in here," Trip said, grinning as he lightly shook the flask.

"I doubt he gave it to you to spike the punch at a dance with!" Hoshi said, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Actually, I think he figures I'll just spike my own punch," Trip admitted. "And I guess I'll be good, that's all I'll spike."

Hoshi grinned. "Mine too. I don't have duty until tomorrow night. I can sleep it off if I get drunk."

Trip quickly, and stealthily, poured some of the Andorian Ale into Hoshi's cup, then a little more into his own cup. "Bottom's up," he said.

"Now, you will be a gentleman," Hoshi said before taking a sip. "And not take advantage of me, right?"

"I'm always a gentleman," Trip replied. "At least with a lady like you."

Hoshi rolled her eyes and sipped her punch. "Do you ever stop flirting?"

Trip pretended to think for a moment, then shook his head. "No."

Which promptly set Hoshi off into a fit of giggles. "I get drunk pretty quick," she admitted.

"I noticed," Trip said, laughing with her. "How about one more dance then I walk you home, Miss Sato?" he suggested. "If I don't head off myself soon Jon and Malcolm are both gonna be over here messing up our date."

"Sounds good to me," Hoshi said jumping up and grabbing Trip's hands to pull him out onto the dancefloor again. Another fast song was playing, and they moved around the floor, laughing and enjoying themselves.

* * *

"You know what?" Hoshi asked as she and Trip approached her quarters.

"What?" Trip asked.

"I only danced with you."

"I noticed."

"You got your way, Commander."

"I think you got yours, too, Ensign," Trip teased. He opened the door for her, and stopped, leaning against the doorway. "I gotta throw another dance soon."

"You should," Hoshi agreed, carefully removing the scarf from her hair and setting it on her desk. "It was fun."

"You made it fun," Trip said.

Hoshi blushed slightly. "You made it fun for me, too."

"So...another dance. Soon."

"Yeah."

"Would it be ungentlemanly for me to give you a kiss goodnight?" Trip asked.

"It would be ungentlemanly for you not to," Hoshi replied, stepping towards him.

Trip smiled and leaned forward, one hand cradling her face as he let his lips lightly connect with hers. After a moment he pulled back, smiling. "See ya' tomorrow on the bridge."

Hoshi just nodded, unable to speak, and watched Trip step back so the door would close. She turned and looked into her mirror, laughing at the sight of the silly grin on her face. "He kissed me," she whispered to her reflection.


End file.
